Ours
by kimsangraa
Summary: Cerita fluff tentang Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. JeongCheol, SeungHan. GS.


drabble of seunghan/cheolhan/gs/fluff-fluff

* * *

Kalau bukan menjadi penyanyi, maka cara yang tepat untuk memanfaatkan suara manis madu milik Jeonghan adalah menjadi penyiar radio. Dan itu sebuah pilihan tepat. Jeonghan bekerja di salah satu radio besar, menyiarkan sebuah segmen dimana para _fans_ bisa mengenal idol-idolnya lebih dalam. Dan acara Jeonghan itu sangat populer, apalagi disiarkan dengan lembut oleh orang yang pita suaranya seperti dilumuri pembersih sehingga bisa terdengar halus dalam waktu yang lama.

Ia tersenyum ketika segmennya sudah selesai. Bersalam-salaman dan membungkuk sopan kepada idol tamunya, dilanjutkan dengan berjalan ke ruang ganti untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia berjalan keluar sembari mengecek ponsel, ada dua panggilan tidak terjawab dan dua pesan dengan jarak waktunya limabelas menit.

' _Jeonghan-ah, kau sudah selesai?_ _Aku akan menjemputmu._ '

' _Jeonghan? Kabari aku kalau sudah selesai, ya_.'

Jeonghan segera mengetik balasan untuk pesan itu.

' _Maaf, baru selesai. Jemput saja sekarang.'_

Tidak sampai dua menit, ada balasan datang. ' _Aku sudah di depan_.'

Jeonghan tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, jadi ia mempercepat langkah menuju lift dan berpapasan dengan beberapa staf-staf—yang sudah maklum bahwa sekarang Jeonghan telah memiliki pasangan hidup dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Padahal dulu sebelum Jeonghan menikah, banyak sekali yang sering menggodanya untuk dijadikan pacar atau sekadar _one night stand_. Tapi, Jeonghan bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Katakan ia kaku, tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang Jeonghan bahagia.

Ia melihat mobil SUV abu-abu terparkir di depan gedung tempat ia bekerja. Jeonghan membungkuk, mengetuk kaca mobil itu sekali dan membuka pintunya. Aroma mobil segera menyerbak dan Jeonghan mendudukkan dirinya di samping pasangannya, Choi Seungcheol.

"Hei," sapa Seungcheol, tersenyum. Ia menangkup pipi Jeonghan dan mencium bibirnya ringan untuk sekadar sambutan. "Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Lancar sekali. Terimakasih doamu." jawab Jeonghan santai. Seungcheol menghidupkan mobil dan Jeonghan bertanya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Bukan apa-apa, berterimakasihlah pada dirimu sendiri. Aku bagus, kantor lancar. Yah, seperti biasa saja." jawab Seungcheol, membelokkan mobilnya sehingga mereka sudah memasuki jalan raya.

Jeonghan mengangkat alis mendengarnya. "Kau lelah?"

"Sedikit," Seungcheol tersenyum miring. Jeonghan amat bisa memakluminya. Jadi salah satu pimpinan dalam sebuah perusahaan besar memang tidak semudah bicara di radio dengan santai.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu di rumah?" tanya Jeonghan, berpikir-pikir bahan apa saja yang masih ada di kulkas untuk diolah dan dibuat makanan. Ia masih punya sekotak besar _kimchi_ hadiah dari ibunya Boo Seungkwan dan beberapa _seafood_ yang mungkin bisa dibuat jadi sup _haemultang_.

"Boleh saja." jawab Seungcheol, melirik Jeonghan sambil tersenyum, kembali fokus pada jalan. Wanita dengan rambut panjang ini mampu sekali untuk membaikkan keadaan hatinya.

Mereka sampai di gedung apartemen duapuluh menit kemudian. Beruntunglah jalanan tidak sedang padat sehingga mereka tidak harus berhenti karena macet. Kalau macet, mungkin Seungcheol akan tambah lelah, walaupun ia tidak akan mengeluh apa-apa. Jeonghan bersyukur karena itu.

Begitu sampai di apartemen mereka yang berada di lantai enam, Jeonghan segera berganti baju dan mengambili jemuran. Berkata tentang jemuran, Jeonghan selalu suka aroma jemuran yang sudah kering, seperti gabungan antara bau panas matahari dan bau pewangi. Ia juga suka aroma seprai yang baru dipasang, karena baunya akan tersebar ke seluruh kamar dan membuatnya betah berlama-lama di kamar. Tapi, memang, menurut Jeonghan, kamar adalah ruangan yang paling disukainya di apartemen.

Seungcheol melewatinya saat ia sedang minum. "Aku mandi dulu, tidak apa-apa?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Tentu. Santai saja, Cheol."

Setelah itu, Jeonghan mulai memasak sup _haemultang_ yang tidak butuh waktu lama karena bahan-bahannya sudah tersedia. Ia hanya tinggal memotong-motong sayuran. Terimakasih pada Mingyu yang selalu _update_ tentang resep masakan baru di grup _chat_ mereka. Mingyu itu temannya semasa sekolah menengah, dan mereka masih dalam hubungan baik. Terlebih lagi, sekarang Mingyu menikahi Wonwoo yang adalah sahabat Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol?" panggil Jeonghan. "Supnya sudah jadi, ayo makan bersama."

Jeonghan melepas apronnya setelah menaruh supnya di atas meja makan. Seungcheol keluar dari kamar, rambutnya basah dan wangi menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia memakai kaus hitam longgar dan celana selutut, menghampiri Jeonghan dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Resep dari Mingyu?"

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Ya, begitulah. Beruntungnya Wonwoo punya suami pintar masak begitu."

"Kau mau aku jadi pintar masak juga? Aku bisa latihan dengan Mingyu." kata Seungcheol, menyendok sup itu ke mangkuknya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu." Jeonghan tertawa, tidak bisa membayangkan Seungcheol, sang pimpinan perusahaan, berkutat dengan urusan dapur. "Belajar masak 'kan tugasku sebagai istri yang baik. Dan aku menikmati proses belajar itu, kok."

Seungcheol tidak bisa menahan senyum, ia merasa bersyukur sekali punya istri seperti Jeonghan yang sangat pengertian. Mereka makan dengan tenang, Seungcheol membicarakan rencana akhir pekan mereka yang hendak dihabiskan di Daegu, tempat orang tua Seungcheol berada. Jeonghan menaruh sendoknya—makanannya habis duluan sebelum Seungcheol. Mungkin ia lapar sekali malam ini.

Ia memandangi Seungcheol yang menyeruput kuah supnya. Ia mulai berkata, "Aku punya berita baik sekali untuk orang tuamu, Cheol."

Seungcheol mendongak. "Oh, ya? Ada apa? Bicara soal kau yang makin pintar masak, ya?"

"Tidak! Walaupun itu benar." Jeonghan tertawa. Ia berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. "Berita bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan jadi kakek dan nenek."

"Oh…"

Seungcheol menjawabnya dengan gumaman, tapi tepat sebelum ia memasukkan sesendok nasi dengan sup ke mulutnya, ia meloloskan teriakan terkejut. "HAH?"

Jeonghan terkikik. "Iya."

"Jeong—jeonghan? Kau serius?"

Jeonghan tidak bisa menahan kikikannya yang berubah jadi tawa lebar. "Iya, Cheol! Aku serius."

Seungcheol masih membeku dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka. Pemandangan itu jelas membuat Jeonghan tertawa agak keras, pasalnya Seungcheol terkenal sangat berwibawa dan tepat saat ini, wibawanya seolah menguap tidak tersisa.

"Kau hamil? Positif hamil?"

"Ya! Mau kuambilkan laporannya?"

"Ka—kapan? Laporan apa?"

"Kuceritakan. Jadi akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa tidak enak badan. Lalu Jihoon menyuruhku untuk periksa. Karena suaminya masuk kepala bagian di rumah sakit, ia jadi punya koneksi, maka ia mengaturkan jadwalku. Tadi siang aku periksa, ternyata aku memang hamil, sudah dua minggu."

Seungcheol menaruh sendoknya. "Astaga, Jeonghan! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau sering tidak enak badan?"

"Yah… Aku sudah menunggu momen ini sejak lama untuk membuat kejutan untukmu, Cheol." kata Jeonghan sembari membelai perutnya.

Seungcheol tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menatap Jeonghan dan merasa kagum luar biasa pada wanita di depannya ini. Ia berdiri, lalu berlutut di dekat kursi Jeonghan, lengannya melingkar di pinggang Jeonghan dan ia menyandarkan pipinya hati-hati di perut wanitanya. "Maaf, Jeonghan, aku belum bisa jadi suami yang baik."

"Eh?" Jeonghan membelai rambutnya. "Atas dasar apa kau bilang begitu, Cheol? Kau ini terbaik bagiku, sungguh. Aku merasa tidak bisa minta apa-apa lagi karena kau begitu sempurna dan menyayangiku."

Seungcheol tersenyum, merasakan air bening mengalir dari matanya. "Terima kasih, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Seungcheol berterima kasih, tapi ia hanya tersenyum saja dan mengusap air yang mengalir di pipi pria kesayangannya itu. "Aku menyayangimu, Cheol."

"Aku juga. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Seungcheol beranjak berdiri untuk menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman ringan pada bibir Jeonghan yang manis.

Ia berterima kasih atas karunia dari penciptanya karena telah menciptakan Jeonghan sebegini indahnya. Ia merasa bersyukur dan tidak bisa minta apa-apa lagi.

 **end**

* * *

seunghan guys! aaaaa. akhirnya bisa ngebuat seunghan walaupun pendek. ini otp kesayangan saya, tapi susah banget buat ide ceritanya, soalnya seungcheol nggak segila soonyoung dan jeonghan itu normal banget, nggak kaya wonwoo atau jihoon atau seungkwan yang unik banget personality-nya. (atau sebenarnya jeonghan itu juga sama gilanya? entahlah.)

[btw saya buat ini sambil bayangkan song ilkook. dia adalah appa dan husband goals banget hiks]


End file.
